


Baby Nurse

by LullabyStump



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU - Now with additional character, Character Death, I am not a doctor or in any way trained, I hope she is not too Mary Sue, If she is I am sorry, Minor description of wounds, No oc pairings, So there might be some inaccuracies, Which i am sorry for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyStump/pseuds/LullabyStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger Panic hated Battery City's BL/ind. regime as much as every other Zone Rat did. Hell, she wished she could do more than just driving around the Zones looking for people who needed help. But alas, it was the only thing she could do, so that's what she did.<br/>But did she really make the right decision, when she followed Doctor Death Defying's call of emergency for four Tumbleweeds who were bigger than anything she could ever imagine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter - The (Maybe) Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be my first time writing fan fiction in English.  
> So I hope I don't ruin anyone's experience with the mistakes that  
> might have slithered in here. Sorry, about that.
> 
> Yeah, I hope you enjoy 'Baby Nurse'.  
> It came to me in a flurry of "!" and listening to Danger Days.

Ginger Panic hated it when she had to drive. She hated driving slow and she hated driving at the car's speed limit. All she wanted was to sit in her little office and wait for her patients to come in, but instead Doctor Death Defying sent her all over the Zones to find the patients herself.  
Sometimes she hated being a nurse, but whenever she as able to save someone she felt like she did the right thing, that she did not leave the inner perimeters of Battery City for nothing.  
So Ginger Panic kept on driving and she kept on searching and she kept on hoping that the Draculoids would not find her.  
As much as she was a help to others, Korse's Dracs did not identify her as a friend. In fact she was as much an enemy as the Killjoys were. She helped those who could not afford the rocket high medical bills the heads of Battery City set for free and that made her a threat.

Right now, Ginger Panic was speeding down the desert roads of Zone 6 in search of a small group of people who needed immediate medical attention. Doctor Death Defying gave her one of the very unsettling emergency phone calls about these patients and since she was in the area she did not wait for long.  
Normally she would drive back to her office, gather supplies and be off again, but since the emergency phone was used, she did not consider a stop.  
She was surprised her car was able to push through the speed she was hunting it down the dusty Getaway Mile.  
“Ginger Panic?” Her radio cracked as the familiar voice of the Doctor called out. She grabbed the speaker whilst trying to navigate a sharp turn.  
“Speaking.” Sweat ran down the middle of her back and made her shiver.  
“Another mile and you should be able to see them.” The Doctor said before the click went of that signaled he closed the line for now. May it be security purposes or not, their radio calls were always curt and to the point. Ginger took a deep breath and prepared herself for possible gory scenes she might witness in the next seconds.

When Ginger closed the mile she indeed saw the four lumps of human bodies as Doctor Death Defying had said. She stopped her car with screeching breaks and her back wheels almost kicked out, but then she stood safe. Ginger jumped out of the car, her suitcase clutched to her person as she hurried to the first person.  
The bright red hair and dark blue leather jacket were the first thing she noticed.  
The man was laying face down in the dirt and before she turned him on his back. He had no visible injuries and seemed to just be unconscious, so she checked his pulse and breathing and when she could not find anything wrong she changed her attention to the next person.

He was also a male, black hair straight hair and a yellow and black leather jacket. His mouth was injured, it looked like a ray had just missed. The left corner of his mouth was burned up to his cheek. Ginger Panic frowned, it did not look to serious, so she made quick work of disinfecting and bandaging, before she pushed to the next man.  
His bleach blond hair was pushed out his face and the red leather jacket looked like it had seen better days. He also was fine from her short physical evaluation.  
The last man though, he did not seem unscathed as well. 

His black leather jacket had blood crusted on it and one of his eyes seemed to be burned out. Ginger hissed, before she opened her suit case to get her gloves out. She got a bottle of water out of the compartments and a soft piece of cloth before she carefully cleaned the dirty blistered skin around the eye. The man gave a pained groan and Ginger winced in sympathy. She tried to be as fast and efficient as she cleaned out the sand and dust and slowly she uncovered the damage done to the man. His eye was indeed damaged to hell and back. She was sure he would never be able to see from that eye ever again. Ginger got some non-burning disinfectant she kept for painful cases out of her case and lightly sprayed the burned skin. The disinfectant started to foam lightly giving her the indication that this wound was made by a ray gun. 

Ginger frowned. This did not feel right. What had happened here? But before she could further attend to the black clothed man she she heard the click of a ray gun being put out of safety. She turned around so fast she almost lost her balance and stared at the nuzzle of a yellow ray gun. She almost screamed, but instead she readied herself to jump out of the way in case the man, the red haired male, decided that firing would be a nice idea.  
“What are you doing?” he croaked and tried to hold himself upright, but Ginger could see that he was barely conscious.  
“I am saving this Tumbleweed's life, is what I am doing.” Ginger's voice was muffled by the medical mask she was wearing to hide her face from the Flies.  
“You should lie back down as well, before you ghost either of us.” She tried to stay calm, but the heat made sweat run down her temples and into her eyes. Ginger tried to blink it away inconspicuously which definitely did not work.  
The man watched her a couple of seconds longer, before his eyes slid to the suitcase she carried with her and additionally to all the supplies she had.  
“I'm watching you, so don't go Costa Rica.” The man sat back down, the gun still suspiciously cocked towards her and indicated for Ginger to carry on.  
And that is what Ginger did. She worked around the burns and blisters and smeared some cooling ointment on the places that would not need any help with tools. The only thing requiring her to go all nurse on would be the singed cut in the brow which she quickly cleaned out.  
She slowly and steadily began sewing the cut trying to not further hurt the man and when she was finished she put some of the ointment on the finished sew.  
After she was finished Ginger Panic got some clean bandages and sprayed them with the disinfectant before tying them around the man's head. She covered up the burn and the cut and firmly knotted the bandages like an eye patch. 

Ginger sighed as she was done and turned to the man. He looked like he was half unconscious and half asleep. Probably dehydrated. Ginger gathered her water bottle and held it out to him.  
“Drink.”  
The man watched her warily before he grasped the bottle and took a tentative sip. When he realized she was not poisoning him or something he gulped down the entire content in mere seconds. He gasped as he finished and took a deep breath. Ginger watched him, but before she could say something, her radio clicked on and Doctor Death Defying's familiar voice called out.  
“Ginger? You there?” Ginger jumped to her feet and hurried to the car. She grabbed for the speaker and sat down sideways on the seat.  
“Speaking, Doc.”  
“Ah, I was worried. Did you find them?”  
“Sure did, Doc. Somewhat alive. I'll bring them to the clinic.”  
“Do that, baby nurse, keep close to the radio.”

The radio gave the tell tale click of a cut line and Ginger sighed again. She climbed out of the seat and straightened her yellow dress, before walking over to the men in the dust.  
“You work for the Doctor?” The man with the red hair asked looking far friendlier than before. Ginger nodded and the man let out a relieved sigh.  
“An' here I thought for a sec you worked for Korse.” The man laughed shortly, before smiling at Ginger.  
“Party Poison's my name.”  
“Ginger Panic.” Ginger introduced herself and pulled down her mask.  
“Nice to meet you, Party Poison. Now, we got to get out of here, before the Dracs decide to swing by. Help me get your friends to the car, will you?” Ginger said smiling lightly and grabbed the man she stitched up under his arms. She dragged him huffing to the car before somewhat gracefully sitting him into one of the back seats. Party quickly followed with the man with the yellow and black jacket and seated him next to the injured man. Together they carried the last man into the car and with enthusiasm Party Poison slammed the door shut. He slipped into the shotgun seat and groaned loudly. Ginger smiled. She knew how comfortable the seats were. One of the requirements her car had to fulfill when she was on the road so often.  
Ginger slipped into the driver's seat and fired up the engine.  
“We're going hit the red line, so hold on, Tumbleweed.” Ginger Panic warned before she pushed the gas pedal to the floor and they shot off.


	2. Enter - The (Awake) Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- In the previous installment of "Baby Nurse" - 
> 
> Enter Ginger Panic, freelance nurse in the Zones.  
> She gets an emergency call from Doctor Death Defying,  
> and she meets the stars of Danger Days; the Killjoys.  
> Together with Party Poison,   
> she hauls them into the car and hits the red line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes,  
> English is my second language.

Ginger Panic really hated driving. She hated the neck breaking speed she hunted her car down Route Guano and she hated how everything about the Zones seemed to circle around speed. She was not a Crash Queen, nor a Motorbaby so she did not understand why she always was in such a hurry.  
Oh yeah.  
Patients. Draculoids. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. She sighed as she took a turn a bit to hard and she saw Party Poison tensing next to her out of the corner of her eye.   
Even though Ginger Panic hated the speed she rushed through the Zones with, she could not bring herself to really care anymore. She got used to it. And Ginger thought that this was in fact a sad notion. It meant too many people needed medical attention and it should not be like this. She should not find Tumbleweeds in critical condition, because of a clap with Draculoids, she should not find people with heavily burned skin, because they worked too long outside in the sun., or found shelter from the acid rains too late.   
Ginger Panic felt sick to her stomach when she had to think about these things, because it should not be like this. Battery City was supposed to be just a normal city and BL/ind. should not be terrorizing the Zones and manipulating citizens. 

As the car passed the borders to Zone 4, Ginger slowed down significantly. She had to be careful here. They were now in a heavily watched part of the Zone which sadly was the only way to her clinic and Dracs and Flys would find them from the dust clouds she left previous.  
Party Poison seemed to notice the lack in inhuman speed and gripped for his ray gun. She was not surprised he knew what she slowed for.   
“We'll be at the clinic in a few.” She announced and Party Poison nodded. His eyes were wandering the far away silhouettes in case unwanted visitors made their appearance.   
“How come you have your uh clinic in such a heavily watched region?”

Ginger thought about her answer for a few seconds. She took a deep breath, before she started explaining.  
“Well, it wasn't always like this. But I have the rep with BL/ind. for helping Zonehoppers and Rats when they need medical attention. This doesn't sit well with the baddies since, you know, they don't get money that way. And medical attention is precious out here since no one can afford the horrendous prices for them.” Ginger took a turn on to another deserted road, away from the Getaway Mile.  
“Doctor Death Defying heard from me, when I just left Bat City for the Zones. I spent my time in Zone 1 helping where I could. I was a trained nurse in Bat City Hospital and was working to get a job as a real doctor, but I realized that I would be working for nothing in the City. So I cut my meds and left.” Party Poison was now watching her. His attentive eyes on every move she made.

“That's quite heroic, to give up your life like this.” It felt more like he wanted to know more about her reasoning now than about why she was so wanted by BL/ind..  
“Maybe, but I couldn't handle the City anymore. The reason I decided to leave wasn't only because I felt useless. My parents, they started to not take their meds and they started to remember.” Ginger smiled at the memory of her time when she remembered. Music that suddenly occupied her thought and all the wonderful colors she saw behind her eyelids.   
“They were-” Ginger had to swallow and her smile disappeared “-S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W found out and they were taken away. I never knew what happened to them and I never saw them again.” Ginger had to clear her throat multiple times before the knot went away.  
“I'm sorry to hear that.” Party Poison intoned and he sounded genuine. “But that's the reason we are here now, isn't it? It's us against everything Better Living Industries stands for.” Ginger nodded and turned towards a big rock formation.   
“Yeah. I guess that is why the Doctor wanted me in on it. I rebel without actually harming people.” Party Poison laughed shortly, before they drove into a small cave with just enough space for the car. He looked around and then gave Ginger Panic a questioning look.  
She motioned for him to get out. 

“I have to keep myself save. Doctor Death Defying helped me make this clinic, so that I wouldn't be on the run sun up sun down.” Ginger grabbed a stick that was leaning against the wall and tugged on a string that was hanging from the ceiling with it. A cloth rolled down and covered the entrance completely. She then put the stick back and opened the back door of the car to grab the wounded man. Party Poison watched her with wide eyes as she tugged the man by the arms through a doorway that was previously hidden by the shadow of the rocks. 

“Don't just stand there.” She called out to him and dragged the man over into the main room of her hide out. It was a simple room with a medical table and shelves full of supplies – medical and other. One side of the room was lined with somewhat acceptable beds and brought the man over to one of them.  
With huffing and puffing she was able to transport the man onto one of the beds. She sat him up and tugged him out of his leather jacket. She took of his shoes and laid him down carefully. The man groaned a bit, but then made himself unconsciously comfortable. She smiled as she grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over him.   
While she was busy getting the man into the bed, Party Poison had already bought the other in and had him situated in a bed. He looked around wide eyed taking in all the details and supplies she had stored in the cave like room.

“This is shiny!” He breathed and the wonderment in his eyes made her smile.   
“Yeah.” She intoned and went over to the chair by the medical table and sighed heavily.  
“You can take a rest as well. You still aren't really recovered from whatever happened back in the desert.” She yawned and leaned back in the chair. Party Poison nodded and slipped out of his shoes and jacket as well, folding it neatly before he placed them on a free space on one of the shelves. He slipped into the last free bed and after a few seconds was passed out like his colleagues.

While the men had been out like lights, Ginger could not rest just yet. She got up from the chair and grabbed a bucket. She needed water, to clean the wounded man's face properly before the dirt and grime would infect the wound. It might be disinfected dirt and grime, but it would disturb the healing process and trigger an attack. Ginger walked over to a trap door in the floor furthest away from the beds. She heaved it open and came face to face with the rush of fresh water. Droplets flew up and into her face and she almost sighed in pleasure. She took the bucket and dunked it into the stream. When it was full, she stood up and shut the trap door. She carried the full bucket over to the man and got her chair to sit down on, as well as a couple of wash clothes. 

Carefully she began to undo her previous work on the bandage on the man and hissed at the sight of the wound. It was beginning to go red at the edges and Ginger immediately dunked a wash cloth into the cool water. She dabbed the cloth around the wound first to get the scabs to loosen up and then slowly but carefully started to wash the wound on the eye out. The man did not move, but she could see how the pain effected some of the muscles in his face. She grimaced in sympathy. 

She had to wash out the cloth a couple of times before the wound and ultimately the face were clean and she sighed. She stood up to get more bandages and also more disinfectant.  
When Ginger came back she made a surprised sound in the back of her throat. The man was awake and apparently had been watching her gather supplies. Instead of going into the frenzy she was in from the surprise, she pulled up her professional facade.  
“Hello. My name is Ginger Panic. Can you talk?” She smiled a tiny smile, before she grabbed a water bottle from the shelf she stood closest to. The man opened his mouth as to say something, but only a scratchy cough escaped him. She went over to him and helped him up to sit against the pillow. She uncapped the bottle and gave it to him.   
He took it with a shaky hand and a weak smile. When he tipped his head back to drink he moaned as the water hit his tongue. Normally Ginger would have blushed, but she was – of course – a professional. The man almost drank the entire bottle and when he was finished he sighed in ease.   
“I have to bandage you up real quick. We wouldn't want the wound to get seriously infected.” She told him before she folded a bandage into a square and doused it in disinfectant. She pressed it lightly against the wound.

“Can you hold this for me?” Ginger smiled as the man nodded and croaked a 'yes'. His fingers were long, Ginger noticed, as he also lightly pressed the bandage against his face. She made quick work of wrapping up the rest of the bandage and knotted it tightly at the back of his head. Ginger sat back on the chair as the man made himself more comfortable on the bed.  
“Why are you helping me?” he asked, his voice croaking lightly.   
“I'm a nurse.” She explained. The man nodded in understanding.  
“Then what's the verdict?” He gestured up to his face.  
“Well...” Ginger started searching for the right words. She wiggled her nose a bit, before she continued. “You will not be able to see with that wounded eye anymore. It'll probably scar quite heavily.” She looked at him apologetically and she felt with him as his shoulder sacked down and he sighed in defeat. Ginger patted his hand in support.  
“Would you like to get cleaned up? I can get a bit more water, and even though a shower is not available, I have sponges.” Smiling, Ginger got up as the man nodded and she got the bucket with the dirty water. 

“I'll be right back. When you're done, I'll get you something to eat.” The man smiled back, although it did not look as real. The shock about his eye was heavy on him and Ginger understood him. She went over to the trap door and plunged the bucket into the stream again.  
“No way, you have a water supply?” Enthusiastically the man almost fell out of the bed, as he scrambled over to her looking very much like a drunk man. Ginger laughed at him.

“Yeah, found it, when I got this place.” The man knelt down with a little difficulty, before reaching towards the water current with both hands. He sighed happily as the cool water engulfed his hands.   
“I'll get you a sponge and some soap, okay? I see you won't need the bucket.” Ginger got up and left the man alone with the water. It made her sad that people were so happy about it, should it be an everyday thing, like it had been in the old days. She sighed as she got a used looking sponge – it still was one of the newest and some of the soap the Doctor supplied her with.  
When she handed the items to the man, she could have sworn he almost started to cry.  
“I'm Jet Star, by the way.” He smiled up to her so genuinely and unbroken she could not help but give an equal smile.  
“Nice to make your acquaintance.”


	3. Enter - The (Recovering) Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Previously on "Baby Nurse" -
> 
> Ginger Panic and Party Poison made it  
> safely to the clinic, and while Party Poison is  
> taking a nap with the rest of the guys,  
> Ginger Panic kept to Jet Star and his wound.  
> Jet Star - now less unconscious - is very fascinated  
> with Ginger Panic's water supply.

Jet Star had a lot of stories to tell over the simple meal Ginger Panic had prepared for him. He told her about the Killjoys and their missions all over the Zones, about what happened before she found them in the desert. About the Girl and Korse and the war that seemed to be heating. He even told her who the other two men next to both him and Poison Party were. Kobra Kid, the blond one, was Party Poison's little brother, and Fun Ghoul, the one with the straight black hair, who had been with them the shortest, but was already a vital part to their little family.

And in return, Ginger Panic had told him about herself. About her work for the Doctor and some of her patients, about her leaving Bat City and her reputation with BL/ind..  
Jet Star seemed surprised they never had heard from each other, but Ginger did not bother it too much. She was alone most of the time and most of her patients never learned a name to pass on. No one really talked about her, more as a protection to herself than anything else.  
People always assumed Zonehoppers and Rats were stupid enough to gossip about such vital things as their health care, but they instead spread false information that made it easier for Ginger to hop Zones herself.  
If you wanted to survive in the Zones, you had to be clever.

When Jet Star had finished his meal and patted his stomach looking very pleased, Ginger could not help but smile at the man. He seemed to friendly to be caught up in the Bat City's mess, but here he was in the very center of everything.  
“This is so much better than Power Pup.” He announced with a satisfied grin and Ginger laughed.  
“Despite how much Power Pup's nutritional value might be, it'll never be put on my table, let me promise you. That stuff is the worst thing that has ever been made!” Ginger stood up to get the plates, but Jet Star was faster.  
“The least I can do is the dishes, so let me.” Ginger nodded with a grin. Everything to get out of washing the dishes.  
“I'll check up on your friends then.” 

The clanking of the dishes was an unfamiliar, but comforting sound as Ginger Panic checked the vitals of Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul who had yet to wake up. She was a bit concerned for them, but Fun Ghoul's snoring that cut through the room as soon as she had checked on his breathing almost made her giggle and dim down her worries.

She walked over to Kobra Kid who looked so very peaceful and almost like a little child wrapped in the blanket. His hair was askew and she brushed a few strands out of his face. Ginger checked his breathing and before she could check on his pulse as well everything went into a frenzy of limbs and she suddenly found herself on the ground face first with her arm painfully pressed into her back, she cried out in alarm. 

“Who are you and where am I?” An unfamiliar voice rasped into her ear. Her hair hid the view from the person. She heard a plate shattering and suddenly Jet Star's voice called out.  
“Hey, hey, Kobra Kid, all's good, let Miss Ginger Panic go!” Jet Star called out.  
“Jet? What's going on here?” The grip on here arm loosened and the pain went away almost immediately. She breathed a sigh of relieve.  
“She helped us after our clap with Korse, Miss Ginger Panic works with Doctor D!” Jet Star explained as curt as possible and after a few seconds, Kobra Kid got off of her. Ginger set up gingerly rolling her shoulder and moving her attacked arm.

“Are you alright?” Jet Star was next to her and helped her back up.  
“Yeah, nothing happened.” She smiled up at him and then at Kobra Kid. He watched her attentively and tried to evaluate her with his eyes.  
“Sorry about that.” Were his first words to her and he held out his hand. Ginger shook it and gave him a small smile telling him that she understood his raw reaction. She would have probably reacted the same way if she woke up in an unknown place with an unknown face above him.

“It's good to see you awake, I almost got a bit worried.” She called out a bit cheekily.  
“I am Ginger Panic, nice to meet you, Kobra Kid.” Kobra Kid gave her an awkward wave, before he looked around the cave like room. His eyes shone with almost the same glee that Poison Party's did. And with that she realized the resemblance between the two brothers. It was not immediate, but it was there if you took a good look.

“What is this place...?” Kobra Kid breathed and his gaze landed back on her. Ginger laughed and straightened proudly.  
“It's my clinic! I am nurse.” Kobra Kid's eyes widened almost comically.  
“You're that nurse the Rats talk about sometimes?” Ginger was surprised, normally the Rats did not talk about her as to protect her from unwanted attention.  
“The one that single handed took out a squad of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws? I have heard so much of you!” Ginger smiled a bit uneasy.  
“I've never uh, no, these are just rumors.” Ginger stuttered almost a bit uncomfortably at the hero worship he had in his eyes. It almost made her feel bad to tell him the truth.  
“Everyone spreads rumors like this to keep BL/ind. off of me.” Ginger smiled sheepishly.  
“Even though this is one of the less helpful ones.”

Kobra Kid's shoulders sagged down and Jet Star laughed, while patting him on the back. She watched the exchange a bit, before opening her mouth again.  
“Would you like some food?”  
“Is it Power Pup?”  
“No.”  
“Then hell yeah.”  
Jet Star laughed and it was apparent that Kobra Kid was not too fond of Power Pup. But Ginger had yet to meet someone who ate that stuff with pleasure.

“What the fuck's wrong with you guys, 'm trying to sleep.”  
Ginger turned towards the complaining voice and stared right into the face of the last guy she had yet to meet. Fun Ghoul was stretching and his face crunched up with displeasure and pain. When he opened his eyes to face them, his gaze first fell on the only female in the room.

“Holy shit, you're tiny!”  
Ginger blanched at that and lifted an eyebrow. This was not a conventional greeting, but she was used to weirder. She looked up at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“Water is wet. Tell me something I don't know.” At that retort Fun Ghoul broke out in a grin.  
“I like you. I'm Fun Ghoul.”  
“Ginger Panic, nice to meet you.”

After that, Jet Star seemed to have made it his spiel to explain the situation to the newbies, so Ginger Panic went back to the kitchen to get the table re-situated. She was sure Fun Ghoul would like to eat something to. Especially when it was not Power Pup. So when she was done and the smell of the food filled the room, it was almost a miracle that Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid did not break their necks to get to the table. They dug in without any word and with the biggest enthusiasm that Ginger had ever seen, so she did not feel bad, when she had to laugh at their antics.

“It's good to see them let down their caution and be back to normal again.”  
Ginger turned towards the voice and came face to face with Party Poison who let out a yawn.  
“Well during these times, letting your caution down means signing a death contract. This is the safest place to actually relax at some point.” Ginger pointed out and both of them went over to the table. She got Party Poison a plate and cutlery and he immediately filled his plate with a big helping. 

She could not help, but smile fondly at the family picture that theses four grown men portrait. It was obvious these guys had to grow up way to fast, but a lot of teens had to when BL/ind. took over Battery City. A lot of rebels where those who where too individual, those who took their strength from the arts that Better Living Industries wanted to erase. And so a lot of these teenagers ran into the Zones, hiding out and plotting the downfall. 

Ginger Panic sighed and walked over to the radio that was crammed on her already small work table. She turned it on and put it on Doctor Death Defying's frequency. The static filled the room before the Doctor's voice answered. 

“Baby nurse, 's that you?” You could hear the smile in his voice and Ginger chuckled silently.  
“Aye, we are all here.” A sigh of relieve could be heard from the other side.  
“For a second there I thought they ghosted you guys, when you did not contact me after arriving in the clinic. How are my Killjoys doing?”  
“We're good!” called Fun Ghoul with his mouth full of food. It sounded more like 'We fud' and Ginger laughed at his puppy enthusiasm.  
“Yeh, we'll survive.” Jet Star intoned with a little less enthusiasm. Ginger winced at that. She felt sympathy towards that man. He definitely was more than affected by his wound than he made it obvious, but who would not be?

“That's good to hear, Tumbleweeds. Now, since the Pigs are currently busy with whatever evil plan they are constructing, we have bit of a time window to get you guys back to old, if not better, strength. Stay with Ginger. We're going to give Korse a little surprise visit in two weeks. The Girl is so far save with them. I heard some radio between high horses of Bat City. They're only going to contain her and make an example of her far into the future. When she's older. Which doesn't mean we're going to leave her there until then, obviously.”  
The men all nodded as if the Doctor could see them.  
“Take care of my boys, baby nurse.” The static filled the room again and Ginger turned the radio off again.  
A short silence filled the room before Kobra Kid dug back into his meal with vigor.


	4. Enter - The (Last) Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Previously on "Baby Nurse" - 
> 
> Ginger Nurse had a nasty meeting with Kobra Kid,  
> but Jet Star was able to defuse before someone got  
> seriously hurt.  
> There was dinner and a little chat with Doctor Death Deafying.
> 
> \- And so it continues -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it - the last chapter of "Baby Nurse"  
> It took me a bit to write this one,  
> and I still feel that this is not completely how  
> I want it, but I am okay with how it is so far.  
> It is what I had planned for this story, minor  
> changes might happen over time.

The Killjoys were fascinated with Ginger Panic's private little water supply. They sat huddled around the hole in the ground taking turns of dunking their fingers and feet into the stream and Ginger was entertained just by watching them. And so she did. The men were splashing each other while cleaning themselves and when they started stripping – obviously forgetting the only female in the room – Ginger's face ran red and she turned around cupping her face with her hands.  
Instead she decided it would be time to take a bit of an inventory of her medical equipment, just in case she had to go scavenge again..

And Ginger hated scavenging. Just like she hated driving.  
In fact, she hated going out of from the safety of her clinic. She was paranoid about Draculoids and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, and she was especially scared about Korse. He was not to be underestimated that she knew. Ginger had only seen him once, just as she arrived in Zone 1, and he was terrifying. Just seeing his cold eyes – just remembering them – sent shivers down her spine.

So as Ginger Panic took inventory of her medical supplies and the men had fun with her water supply, the day ended. It was early night time in the Zones and soon the temperatures dropped. Luckily, the cave / clinic was quite isolated from temperature changes.  
Ginger soon had compiled a list of her supplies and was positively surprised that she was only running low on bandages. Which could have been quite devastating, but she knew Doctor Death Defying had his ways getting her what she needed. She would have to make a call in the morning.

She felt a bit bad being able to acquire these things so easily. Even though she gave the inhabitants something back with her break neck speed and the emergency operations. She felt bad about it.  
To stop doing that though, would make her feel worse, so she went with the smaller issue.  
And she was reminded how much good she did when she was shook out of her thoughts by Fun Ghoul's laughter.

 

… A couple days later …

 

Ginger hauled her equipment bag into the Pontiac Firebird's trunk that she and Fun Ghoul had went out to retrieve. There was a knot sitting in her stomach and she felt like throwing up. Today was the day she would follow the Killjoys to BL/ind. Headquarters to retrieve The Girl. 

Doctor Death Defying had asked her to go with the men, just in case. He had radio'd her when she was alone, asking her privately to take care of his boys and protect them. Keep them alive.  
“A Killjoy never dies. It doesn't mean that they can't.” He had said and this resonated with Ginger Panic. She promised she'd look out for them. And she planned on keeping that promise.

She peeked over the roof of the car watching as Kobra Kid grimly checked the functions of his ray gun. She did not like that look. Not on Kobra Kid, nor any of the other Killjoys. Even Fun Ghoul had been in a sour mood. She could tell that they knew the weight that was resting on their shoulders.  
Ginger was happy that she could help them carry that weight, although she probably was not much of a help.

Ginger Panic took a deep breath and patted down her dress to make sure the thigh strap for her ray gun was secure. She pulled out the gun and checked if everything was in place. She hoped it was, she had no clue what she was doing. She never had fired a ray gun, but Party Poison said that if she wanted to come with them, she better be able to use one.  
At this point she was able to use it, if she would hit something with it was an entirely different story. Ginger was a terrible shot and she prayed to Destroya that the adrenaline that would surely be pumped through her in a couple of hours, would level up her shooting. 

Just in case, though, she made some Molotov cocktails as a covering weapon. She hoped she would not have to use them.

“Everyone set?” called Jet Star as he walked out of the main room of the clinic putting on the leather eye patch Ginger made him. She nodded while the other two gave a quip in agreement. Party Poison slandered out of the clinic and climbed into the driver's seat of the Pontiac. 

As soon as everyone was situated – Ginger was squished between Fun Ghoul and Jet Star – Party Poison roared the engine to live and back out of the cave. He turned the car around and floored the gas pedal. The car jumped into action and shot off. Ginger clutched her seat belt.  
Party Poison's driving style was much more risky and she feared they would not make it to the borders of the first Zone, but despite the rocky start, the drive was smooth which might have just been the reason of the car being quality. 

They drove on silence. The closer they came to Battery City's border the more tense they all grew. Ginger Panic dared not to make a sound. Everyone looked so very serious and vaguely pissed of, she did not want to interrupt, or break the concentration.  
Ginger was growing more nervous with each passing mile. The knot in her stomach grew uncomfortably and her nerves were at the ripping point. She breathed in sharply when they entered the tunnel that led into Bat City. She almost had a panic attack when the smashed through the border control. 

It would take only seconds now for them to reach the Headquarters and Ginger tried to calm herself. She patted once again for her ray gun and bit on her lower lip. She had the feeling this whole ordeal would not end well. She took a deep breath as Party Poison halted the car with screeching tires and suddenly everyone was in a flurry of motion.

Ginger jumped out of the car behind Fun Ghoul and ran for the trunk to retrieve her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and ran after the men who marched towards the security posts over the long bridge that led to the Headquarters. It was raining and soon her bangs were glued to her forehead. She had to constantly blink the droplets out of her eyes.

As soon as they all saw the first S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws Ginger had her ray gun out. Kobra Kid had already shot the majority of the posts before she was able to take proper aim and when she shot she missed terribly. Luckily for her, she was surrounded by four people who actually knew what they were doing.  
The entire encounter did not take more than a few seconds and soon they were waltzing through the seemingly endless corridors of the BL/ind. Headquarters. 

Ginger clutched her ray gun and the strap of her medical bag, her eyes searching for a possible danger. She tried not to stumble over her feet. How was she supposed to be of any help, when all she could do was being a burden. She basically turned into the biggest klutz when she was in a stressing life or death situation that surrounded guns and actual physical fight.  
That's why she was a nurse. She did not want to be involved in active rebellion. She could not do it.  
Ginger Panic took another deep breath. Her only objective now, was to keep this incredible group of men alive and she was trying to find her focus. 

They soon reached some kind of science laboratory and Ginger Panic almost squealed in surprise when she almost got ghosted by a ray if it had not been for Kobra Kid pulling her out of the way in time. She was able to breath out a 'Thanks' before she lifted her own ray gun to fire at some random Draculoid. She could not keep the smile of her face when she hit them.  
Then the realization hit her that she just had taken a live. A Drac, but a live nonetheless and she felt like throwing up. She let her eyes wander and they landed on Party Poison who hugged a small child to him. The Girl, her mind provided and she made her way over to them,

“Are you okay?” She crouched in front of them smiling warmly, if a bit shaky, at The Girl who glanced up at her. The Girl's eyes searched Party Poison's for a second and the man smiled reassuringly at her.  
“Yeah, I'm okay.” The girl whispered before returning the smile hesitantly. Ginger nodded at her. 

“Party, we have to hurry!” Jet Star called out from his look out.  
“Backup could be here any moment!”  
With that everyone jumped into movement and made their way out of the laboratory immediately. It felt like hours to Ginger as they made their way through the corridors of the Headquarters, but before they even reached the exit, they were greeted by a squad of Draculoids and Korse.  
“Well, well, well.” The man called out as he took sight of Party Poison who had led them.  
“Did I not tell you to keep running?” 

Party had his ray gun aimed even before Ginger Panic could register Korse's taunt. So when she was pushed out of the way by Fun Ghoul she almost lost her footing and her ray gun.  
Ginger's hands moved like they had a mind of their own as she started taking aim at the Dracs that were suddenly set into motion drawing their own guns. She shot one, two, three, before she registered The Girl in the middle of the chaos.  
Ginger set into a sprint, pushing The Girl behind a column. She lifted her ray gun looking for something to aim when her sight found Party Poison pressed against a wall with Korse pressing his gun against his chin.  
“Shit!” Ginger cursed. She screamed a 'Stay put!' to The Girl and sprinted over to the two men. Her sneakers squeaking against the linoleum of the floor.  
“Don't let me be too late.” She whispered repeatedly to herself. She tried going faster, before she threw herself against Korse's side just as he was about to pull the trigger. His aim was off and the ray only scraped against Party Poison's temple. 

Ginger Panic crashed to the floor landing awkwardly on her arm. She could feel it snap under her weight and she had to grit her teeth to keep the scream in. Raggedly breathing, she lifted her ray gun and pointed it at Korse who's back was lying to her. She pressed the nuzzle into the back of the Exterminator and pulled the trigger.  
Korse did not even make a sound. 

As fast as she could with just one arm, Ginger got up and whipped around to take aim at the next Drac. She did not let herself rest. This. This was her task now. Protect the Killjoys. The pain in her arm was dulled by the heaps of adrenaline that coursed through her. She felt like she could do this. With her thoughts only on the mission she felt it was easier to concentrate. Maybe it was just her brain slowly shutting down trying to protect her. She did not know, she never experienced this.  
She shot one, two more Dracs, both of which were dangerously close to killing Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul.

Party Poison called out, screaming something about getting out. The Killjoys collected themselves and The Girl. Ginger followed them. She kept shooting the Dracs and she was surprised by her aim and that the battery of her gun did not already run out.  
But it did not matter how many she shot, or Kobra Kid shot, or Fun Ghoul shot, the Draculoids kept coming. They would be overwhelmed if she did not think of something. Soon.  
Ginger would have been the last out of the door, but she made her decision.

She slammed the door shut turning towards the squad of Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws. She could hear Jet Star calling her name, but she did not turn around. She grabbed her bag, pulled out two of the Molotovs she had made. She grabbed the lighter she had with them and took a deep breath.

She fired up the lighter and held it up to both of the fabric strips on the bottles which immediately ignited. Ginger tossed her bag aside as she aimed with her broken arm and was able to shoot two more Dracs. She heard the tell tale beep of an empty battery and let the gun fall.  
She could hear Party Poison screaming for her, before she threw the first cocktail. 

It exploded in a flurry of fire and with it the first row of enemies. Promptly she lifted the second bottle and threw it at the remaining few. She took another deep breath when she noticed the flood of more Draculoids coming in through doors she never even noticed. Ginger gritted her teeth. This would be it. This is how it would end.

She could hear the roar of an engine. It was not the Pontiac. She glanced behind her and spotted Show Pony's helmet over the flurry of motion outside. She could see Doctor Death Defying pushing the Killjoys into the back of the van. She could see him looking for her and then spotting her behind the glass. He could see the fire and the Draculoids and he could see that Ginger Panic had nothing to defend herself.  
Ginger Panic turned to him with the warm smile she always had for the man.  
“Sorry.” She whispered as if he would be able to hear her.  
She turned back towards the threat. Ginger did not want to see the Doctor's reaction. She pressed her back closer to the glass door and licked over her dry lips. The fire had died down significantly and she was able to make out the glint of several ray guns aimed at her.  
She swallowed the knot in her throat and closed her eyes.

 

Doctor Death Defying's scream for Ginger Panic was heartbreaking. They all saw the blood that splattered against the glass. They all saw her body going slack and falling to the ground. They all saw Ginger Panic die.  
And they all saw the man they all thought to be the strongest of them all break.  
“No, no, no, no,...” He continuously whispered while DJ Hot Chimp floored the gas pedal and got them out of the fire range.  
The Girl was clutching onto Party Poison her face buried in the man's jacket. It was silent in the van and only the roar of the engine was heard.

“Who was Miss Ginger Panic?”  
All eyes turned to Jet Star. He was biting his bottom lip. The Doctor took a deep breath looking each Killjoy in the eyes. His own were brimming with yet to be shed tears.  
“Ginger... She is..” He chocked on his words and collected himself for a few seconds.  
“Ginger was my daughter. My baby nurse.” That was when the tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. The end of "Baby Nurse".  
> I feel bad for killing of my OC, but that is generally  
> the reason I create them in the first place.  
> I kill them off to save characters, ain't I mean?
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story here.


End file.
